Goodnight
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia's back and trying to find her life again...a small moment between Olivia and Peter brings the realization that they still love each other despite the lies and few weeks.


Goodnight

Spoilers: Seasons 1 and 2, mainly the promo stills from 3x08 (go to youtube and enter 'fringe 3x08' and you'll find it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters.

* * *

Olivia woke suddenly and sat up, looking around to see she was at home…her home in her universe, she heard the distant clicking and grabbed her gun.

Getting out of bed she headed toward the sound and found it coming from the kitchen, she turned in gun drawn to find Peter at his laptop working on what looked like a case…as files were open on the table beside him.

He looked up and put his hands up, "okay…which one are you this time?"

* * *

She'd been having personality problems but that was expected when you had memories of your alternate self's life as well as yours side by side. She'd switched back and forward the last two weeks so much that Broyles required she have someone with her at all times to prevent further incidents.

"Olivia," he eyed her and she knew she'd have to identify with more. "You once put a card in a bottle and I told you about my number memorization."

He nodded, "good, now 'Livia…can you put the gun down. Honey I know you want to shoot me and hell I'd gladly pull the trigger myself but we aren't exactly set up for you to get away with murder at one in the morning."

She lowered the gun and looked at him, "I don't want to shoot you…is that coffee?"

"You and your coffee." He stood and walked to the coffee maker and pulled down a cup, pouring a cup for her. "Here." He handed her the cup as she sat down and placed a hand on her head, kissing it before sitting back down at the table and began working again.

* * *

Olivia pulled the file to her and looked through it, "funny, never thought I'd be so happy to see files again." She looked up to see Peter looking at her, "they don't have files over there…all electronic, pens either…pens are so ancient that teenagers don't even know what they are."

"I'm sure Broyles would go for that…you know, we don't have to talk about this. Dr. Rice said pressuring could cause a relapse."

She smiled, "well forgive Dr. Rice, but when the man has lived what I have, he can then dictate to me." She put the coffee down and sighed, "just…trying to find myself again, finding this…" she motioned between them, "dynamic again is confusing. I'll look at you one moment and see a stranger and then as I'm wondering how the hell the Secretary's son is standing before me when he crossed over, I see the man…" she stopped herself, "the man I trust and is my partner."

"I understand," her face made him stop, "no I don't actually understand everything but I understand what its like to be confused, having everything you know become foreign yet familiar. To have the people you love most in the world suddenly not be who you thought they were. It's confusing as hell and trying to put it together takes time. I thought when I crossed over everything was great but then my life is shattered again…the woman I was with isn't the one I wanted to be with and the woman I want is living through hell." Peter chuckled and looked at Olivia, "but you know what gets me through it?"

"Coffee and insanity?"

* * *

He laughed for the first time since Olivia had come home, "most times but it always comes down to four words, just four words."

"What are those words?" Olivia looked down at the file, knowing it was probably something Walter had said or something about life.

"What you said on the other side," that made her look up, "if you're my Olivia…from this side, then you know what those words are."

Olivia nodded, "I remember…I said them. I said 'you belong with me' and that's why you had to come back."

"And they get me through everything, as long as I remember them…I believe I can get through anything." He looked at her, "I can promise you one thing Olivia and I'll never break that promise no matter what happens."

"What promise?"

* * *

His hand found hers and he looked her in the eye. "I will spend every moment of the rest of OUR life together making up for the mistake I made…God knows it will take more then one lifetime."

"You say that as if you have a certainty I'll be here in two weeks or two months or even two years."

Peter chuckled, "I say that because I know where I belong and I belong with the Olivia Dunham from this side. My Olivia that likes Bach, tends to shoot first and ask questions later, never puts up with Walter's insanity, hates when I call her 'Sweetheart' and is one kick ass agent."

"Good, you know the difference now." It should have been a harsh statement but Olivia could only smirk. "First thing you can do is take me shopping on Saturday…I have been living off clothes from Rachel's apartment and my bags at the FBI and the lab…I won't touch my closet and I'm sleeping on the guest room bed. I need new clothes and new furniture."

Peter smiled, "consider my Saturday free of everything, unless Broyles says a case comes up. Why don't I add a new apartment while I'm at it."

"You could but I live far out of your paycheck," she smiled and began reviewing the file again.

"Considering my paycheck with Massive Dynamic is a quarter million monthly," he looked up to see Olivia looking at him in surprise, "shouldn't be a problem."

"A quarter million?"

Peter nodded, "I'm CEO of Massive Dynamic, Walter isn't fit to run it and if you think I'll let Nina Sharp run it…no way. Besides, I plan on splitting the shares, Walter's given me power over all the assets, into the three shares. For approval on a project or decision, all three holders have to agree and each holder gets a monthly income of a quarter million."

"Who are the three shareholders?"

* * *

Peter looked at her, "the Bishop family…no one outside of the family can make the decisions but it is also a joint decision."

"That's only you and Walter…who's the third?"

He chuckled and looked at her, "the future Mrs. Bishop, my future wife…"

Olivia's smile dropped, he'd gotten engaged or something while she was struggling for life it seemed. He spoke about marriage as if it was a certainty. "I see…"

"See there you go, your brain is working overtime Sweetheart," that made her eyes narrow, "the third share holder is you…I'm not letting you go Olivia. I'll wait ten years if I have to but I mean it when I say I want a life with you and only you; marriage, kids, house and the occasional freaky mystery. You'll be the third shareholder because in the future, whether two years or ten, you'll be my wife."

"Maybe I don't want to marry a con man."

* * *

Peter chuckled and looked at the clock, it was nearing two in the morning. "You need to go to bed since Walter is going to be playing with your brain tomorrow…he said and I quote 'get a full night's rest Olivia or else something could go wrong' or did you just ignore him again?"

"I always ignore Walter," she stood with her coffee and Peter noticed this, causing him to stand.

"Nope, I don't think so." He took the coffee from her and placed it on the table, "you'll be up all night, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place. Go to bed," he turned her around, "before I carry you there myself…with you kicking and screaming if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try that." Before she could say more, Olivia found herself in Peter's arms as he carried her to the guest bedroom where she was currently sleeping. "Put me down Peter Bishop, this moment or I'll…"

"You'll what, shoot me?" He laid her on the bed and covered her up, "gun is in the other room, I'll return it after you're asleep." He looked at her, "go to sleep."

Walking away, Peter was stopped by Olivia's voice. "Goodnight Peter."

He smiled and walked back, leaning down to kiss her head. "Goodnight 'Livia, sleep tight Sweetheart. I'll be here the entire time."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know."

Peter managed to crash on the couch an hour later, Olivia's spare gun in hand…he'd kill whoever dared threatened her again, even his birth father. The man was already on his 'to die' list as was Olivia's alternate. No one would hurt the woman he loved again, not if he could help it.

* * *

A/N: I saw the photos of Olivia with her gun and Peter in Olivia's apartment (its Olivia's apartment) and thought of this short one-shot.


End file.
